Pay Attention To Me
by Sanderuhh
Summary: AJ needs Punk's help with picking out their wedding invitations. With him too engrossed on a Blackhawks game on TV, AJ gets an idea on how to grab his attention. (One-Shot)


**Hope you guys like this one-shot! I apologize for the lines in between, if you're reading on a computer. Just ignore them! I might do several one-shot based on Punk and AJ's engagement. Don't know about ya'll, but I nearly died when Celeste [Kaitlyn] confirmed on twitter that they are getting married! Anyways, enjoy this one-shot!**

* * *

Which one do you like baby?'' AJ turned to her fiance Punk. He was engrossed in the blackhawks game on TV and didn't respond. "Punk pay attention! I need your help. The invitations have to look perfect. Which one do you like?'' she shook his arm and gestured to the scattered invitation samples on the coffee table.

"Babe I don't know. How am I suppose to know what is perfect or not? Pick whichever is your favorite.'' Punk responded, not talking his eyes off the TV.

AJ pouted and swatted him on the arm. "You're a jerk. You don't care about how our wedding looks.'' Luckily, there was a commercial so Punk turned his attention to her.

"Sorry, what did you say?''

"I said, you are a jerk! You don't care about how our wedding looks! I need you opinion too you know.''

Punk sighed, scooting closer and put his arm around his fiancee. "You know I care sweetheart but you also know that I'm not good at this. I'm not exactly cut out to make these decisions. Maybe we should hire a wedding planner or something. You can't do this alone. I know your sister and Celeste are helping you but it's not enough and I don't want you to stress more than usual.

* * *

AJ shook her head. "I only need your help." She turned to Punk who was looking back at the TV. AJ groaned and slapped him on the leg. "Punk, pay attention to me!" she pouted. Punk just chuckled and kissed her on the forehead while he kept his eyes on the TV. The New Jersey native rolled her eyes and looked down at the coffee table. She cocked her head to the side when she got an idea to get Punk's attention. She grabbed a couple samples and headed upstairs. Of course, Punk not noticing that she even left the living room.

* * *

AJ walked inside their bedroom and rapidly stripped out of her clothes. In her naked glory, she taped an invitation, in between her breasts. Then one on her lower region, covering up her sweet folds. Once she was done, she walked back downstairs. As she walked, she felt uncomfortable but it was worth it to get Punk's attention. She entered the living room, with Punk still watching the game. She layed down on the coffee table, on top of all the scattered invitations. She kept her legs hanging off the edge of the table but still spread her legs, the invitation taped down there, falling in between her thighs. She looked back and saw there was a commercial coming. She smiled and looked back over to Punk. "Baby, which invitation is your favorite?" she asked seductively.

* * *

Punk's eyes widened. He hadn't noticed the position that AJ was in. Nonetheless, being naked. He groaned as he watched her caress her own body. Yup, she definitely had his full atention now. Standing up from the couch, he was about to hover over her on the coffee table but she stopped him by placing her foot flat on his chest. AJ looked up at him and smiled.

* * *

"Uh, uh. You gotta tell me which invitation you like first, mister." she laughed when he groaned again and stroked her soft leg with his tattooed fingers. AJ moaned then spoke up. "Do you like this one?" she rubbed her breasts, her nipples hardening under her touch, then pointed to the invitation that she taped in between her breasts. Punk didn't answer and just bit his lip. "Or, this one?" she spread her legs even wider and pointed in between her thighs. "Or, do you like any of the ones under me?" She twisted her body to the side so her ass was visible to him.

* * *

Punk chuckled even though he was in no position to do so. He was hard and just wanted to be inside his fiancee already. He stripped off his shirt while he kept eye contact with her. He reached for the belt around his waist and undid it, pulling it out of the loops of his jeans slowly, teasing her as he took them off. "These have to go." he took off the invitation in between her breasts, making sure his fingers brushed across her nipples. She moaned and he smiled. He threw the sample carelessly on the floor, insinuating that he didn't like it. Then, he got on his knees, the other sample in front of his face. "I hate this one too." He savagely took the invitation off and threw it to the side.

* * *

Before AJ knew it, she felt Punk's tongue swirl in between her wet pussy folds. She arched her back and moaned at the friction. Her arms flared beside her and caused some of the samples to fall off the coffee table. Her hands then traveled to his hair and she tangled her finger in it, encouraging him to keep going. In sudden movement, he stood up and just looked down at her. He laughed when she was glaring up at him.

* * *

"Let's see..." he placed his hands on either side of her and examined the samples that surrounded her naked body. He began to knock off the ones he didn't like, all while staring at her body and her eyes like a hawk. He continued the process until there was one left; the one he liked. He picked it up and showed it to her. "I like this one."

* * *

"See, now was that so hard?" AJ sat up and smiled up at him. She was about to stand up but Punk stopped her.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" He grabbed her by the hips and sat her back down on the coffee table.

* * *

"What? I just wanted you to tell me which one you liked" she cocked her head to the side and smiled up at him again. She heard Punk groan while he looked down at her with lustful eyes. He took the sample out of her hand and placed it on the couch. Kneeling down in between her legs, he kissed her passionately. He rubbed her thighs as his tongue slipped into her mouth. AJ moaned and laid back on the table, bringing Punk down with her. He caressed her body as they continued to kiss. "Mm, these have...to go." she tugged on Punk's boxers and lowered them as much she could with her hands.

* * *

Punk took them off completely and made sure the tip of his shaft rubbed against AJ's wet entrance. He swallowed AJ's moans as he thrusted into her. The former divas champion held onto the sides of the coffee table as Punk increased his speed. It wasn't like them to have sex in an unusual place but whenever it did happen, it was really good and hot. They both know what each other likes so it didn't take much to be in the situation they are now.

* * *

Punk peperred kisses all over AJ's face, neck, collarbone, and breasts. A couple more thrusts later, they both came and filled the living room with moans. The sound of the TV faded in the backround of their moans. After being completely spent inside of AJ, Punk pulled out and laid down next to AJ on the coffee table. It was uncomfortable but they were too weak to move to the couch. "Maybe I should help you with the wedding plans more often." Punk said as he stroked AJ's arm with his index finger. He smiled to himself when he heard her bubbly laugh. God, he loved her laugh so much; it was so contagious. "I'm so glad I asked you to marry me." he whispered and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Once they regained some strength, they stood up and laid down on the couch, AJ resting her head on Punk's chest. "I love you Punk." AJ smiled when she heard him respond with an "I love you too." She grabbed the invitation sample that he picked out and her smile grew. The two figures looked like they were dancing as the groom held the bride's arm up, insinuating that he was spinning her. AJ closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, falling into her dreams and seeing herself dancing with Punk as he spun her around the dancefloor.


End file.
